


The Outsiders Texts

by DamnItzAmb



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnItzAmb/pseuds/DamnItzAmb
Summary: Texts between everyone's favourite Greasers. Cherry bashing.





	1. Chapter 1

_Ponyboy Curtis created a group chat._

_Ponyboy Curtis added; Sodapop Curtis, Darrel Curtis, Steve Randle, Johnny Cade, Dallas Winston, Two-Bit Mathews and Cherry Valance._

Ponyboy: Hey everyone.

Sodapop: Hey.

Darry: I thought you said you were doing your homework?

Ponyboy:... I am. Stop distracting me...

Steve: Stupid kid.

Cherry: He really  _is_ such a stupid idiot.

Sodapop:....

Darry:....

Steve:...

Two-Bit:...

Dally:....

Johnny:.....

Ponyboy: You think I'm an idiot? 

Cherry: Yes. I don't understand how you managed to be in the same class as us Socs. Scum like you should be at the bottom.

Dally: Excuse me?

Steve: Do you want to die?

Johnny: Pony is really smart!

Two-Bit: Don't you dare insult Ponyboy!

Darry: Never insult my brother. Ever.

Sodapop: BITCH FIGHT ME! HOW DARE YOU INSULT PONY! 

Darry: Soda do you hear Pony Crying? 

Sodapop: SHE MADE HIM CRY?!

Johnny: I'm coming over.

Steve: This bitch made Pony cry...

Dally: You better be good at hiding.

Two-Bit: I'll get my switchblade.

Cherry: If you come after me I'll call the police. I know that Sodapop and Ponyboy can get put in a boys home.

Darry:Shit...

Ponyboy: It's ok guys. Johnny's with me now ^ ^ 

Sodapop: Your lucky Pony has a kind heart...

Cherry: I don't understand... When Steve called Ponyboy and idiot no one cared but as soon as I called him an idiot everyone started threatening me...

Steve: Isn't it obvious why? 

Two-Bit: It's pretty obvious to me.

Dally: Your the idiot if you can't figure it out.

Sodapop: Your more of an idiot than Pony 

Darry: Why don't you explain, Pony.

Ponyboy: Okay. It's because I know that Steve doesn't mean it. He's practically my brother. While you mean it. 

Cherry:... Tch. Greaser logic is Stupid 

Everyone else: Your stupid.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Sodapop Curtis started a conversation with Steve Randle and Ponyboy Curtis_

_Sodapop Curtis set Steve Randles nickname to Stevie❤_

_Stevie❤ set Sodapop Curtis's nickname to Babe❤_

Stevie❤: Hey 

Babe❤: Hey

Stevie❤: What are you doing? 

Babe❤: Thinkin bout you...

Stevie❤: Meet me at the vacant lot in ten minutes.

Babe❤: How bout you meet me at the hotel in ten minutes? 

Stevie❤: Better make it five. 

Babe❤: I'm walking there now.

Stevie❤: I'm here now.

Babe❤: That was fast.

Stevie❤: I was kicked out again..

Babe❤: It's all right. I'll make you feel better.

Stevie❤: I can't wait ;) 

Babe❤: Neither can I ;)

Ponyboy: 0.0

Stevie❤: Ponyboy? 

Babe❤: PONY?! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!

Ponyboy: You.. added.. me... Oh my god... My mind... 

Babe❤: Oops...

Stevie❤: Well then...

Ponyboy: I'm out of here...

_Ponyboy Curtis has left the conversation_

Stevie❤: That was akward...

Bab❤: Forget bout it. I'm here.

Stevie❤: Fun time~

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Ponyboy Curtis started a conversation with Johnny Cade._

_Ponyboy Curtis set Johnny Cade's nickname to Johnny_

_Johnny set Ponyboy Curtis' nickname to Pony._

Pony: Hey Johnny

Johnny: Hey Pony.

Pony: Wanna hang out?

Johnny: Sure. Meet me in the vacant lot.

Pony: Yep. I'm just gonna get dressed.

Johnny: Ok.

Johnny: Pony there are Socs...

Pony:What?! Get out of there!

Johnny: I can't...

Pony: Shit..  I'll be there in a second. 

Johnny: Dally is here now.

Pony: Good.

Johnny: I'm comin to your house. 

Pony: Ok. See you in a minute.

Johnny: Yep.


End file.
